


Gabriel's Protector

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [687]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Crossdressing, M/M, Normal Life, Sam saves the day, Teen Gabriel (Supernatural), Teen Sam Winchester, but it's very brief, slight moments of nonconsensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Young!Gabriel wearing a dress and panties to school because it feels comfortable. He gets made fun out of and told he shouldn't be wearing them. Young!Sam asked Gabriel to meet him at the shop a minute down the road, but before Gabriel gets there he is pulled into an alleyway. A man touches Gabriel's chest and ass behind his dress, tells him he shouldn't have worn this. He screams for Sam, only to have a hand muffle the call. Sam still hears and saves him.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [687]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Kudos: 34





	Gabriel's Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written April 21st, 2015
> 
> slight moments of non-consensual touching but it is over in a flash.

Gabriel looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing out the fabric of the red dress he was wearing, seeing the soft panties against his ass and dick.

He liked what he was wearing. It was comfortable, and he felt comfortable in it.

Gabriel walked out of the bathroom and continued on with his day normally, ignoring the stares that he got from students and teachers around him.

He tried to ignore the teasing that he got; the points and jabs at him as people made fun of what he was wearing, but even Gabriel had to admit that they were starting to get to them.

“Hey! How about you fuck off from stuff that doesn’t apply to you?” A voice said through the teases and taunts.

Gabriel looked, seeing Sam Winchester; a boy from his grade and Gabriel smiled, heart fluttering.

Sam walked over to him, and lead Gabriel away.

“You cool?” Sam asked, searching for any anger or sadness in Gabriel's face. 

“Yeah…I’m fine. Thank you.” Gabriel replied, giving a soft reassuring smile.

“No problem. Don’t listen to those assholes. Dress how you want, Gabe.” Sam told the other teen. 

“I intend to.” Gabriel's soft smile grew into a big grin. Sam returned it and Gabriel was certain he felt his heart flutter again.

They talked a little while until the bell saying that kids needed to get to their next class rung.

“Hey, listen…Gabriel…you know the nice little shop down the road? The one that makes good burgers and stuff?” Sam asked.

“Yeah?” Gabriel replied, curiosity getting piqued.

Meet me at it?” Sam asked. “After school.”

“Y-yeah…sure.” Gabriel said, heart racing in excitement.

“Great! See you then, Gabe!” Sam grinned, rushing off to his next class.

_

By the time school ended, Gabriel was excited, and none of the taunts or teases he got could bring him down anymore. He could barely hear them by this point.

He grabbed his things and started to walk off, dress swaying around him, as he walked to the shop that Sam talked about to meet up with the other teen.

That was when he was pulled into an alley close to the shop and pressed against the wall of a building.

“Now, now…what’s a pretty thing like you wearing this?” The man's voice asked, his voice sounding sickeningly sweet.

“I-I feel comfortable in it. Get-get the fuck off of me.” Gabriel said, trying to pull away.

A hand slid up his waist and over his chest, and the other slid down to his ass, and the man chuckled as he felt the panties under the dress, using his body weight to pin Gabriel to the wall.

“You really shouldn’t have worn this.” The man whispered softly, and Gabriel felt his stomach drop and fear settle in.

He took in a breath and started to scream out Sam’s name when the name on his chest pressed against his mouth.

“Uh-uh, don’t want anyone to hear those pretty screams….not yet anyw-”

“Back the fuck off of him!” A voice shouted and suddenly Sam was there, fists flying at the stranger, one connecting right against the man's nose.

The guy backed off of Gabe and ran before Sam could do much of anything else except yell and curse.

After the man was gone, Sam moved over to Gabriel who had sunk to his knees, shaking.

“Gabriel! Gabe, he didn’t do anything…didn’t hurt you in any way, did he?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head and Sam held Gabriel close, warm arms embracing Gabriel.

“It’s OK. I have you. He can’t harm you now.” Sam said, protective over the other teen.

“Sam, I was so scared.” Gabriel said, gripping Sam's shirt.

“I have you, Gabriel,” Sam said. “And he can't hurt you anymore. I have you.”

Gabriel relaxed into Sam’s arms as Sam cradled Gabriel.

“Wh-why did you want to meet me?” Gabriel asked, looking up at the kind face of Sam.

“Cause I like you. I think you’re cool for wearing what you want, and doing whatever you want to. I want to be better friends with you. Maybe…” Sam trailed off.

Gabriel's eyes widened, shining with unspilled tears from before.

“Maybe have something more.” Sam murmured, finishing his thought.

Gabriel grinned, and sniffled and Sam wiped away at Gabriel’s wet eyes.

“I’d like that.” Gabriel murmured.

“Come on Gabe. Let’s grab a bite to eat.” Sam said, helping Gabriel up and leading him into the shop hand in hand.


End file.
